Cómo torturar a Mello
by kiri no maria
Summary: En un arranque de aburrimiento, Matt decide hurgar en el clóset, encontrándose con un muy peculiar libro; el cual hará la vida imposible a Mello y a muchos más... Loquísimo fic escrito por daisukeismyboyfriend y traducido por mí. muy ligero MattxMello
1. I

**Hola! esta es un excelente fic de parodia que (por desgracia xD) no ha sido escrito por mí, la autora de todo esto responde al nombre de daisukeismyboyfriend y yo sólo lo traducí al castellano -con los permisos correspondientes, por supuesto o.O- ojalá les guste tanto como a mi n/n**

* * *

Matt estaba aburrido.

Bien, esto no era nada nuevo, muchos de sus días empezaban (y terminaban) con él murmurando o proclamando fuertemente este hecho.

Había ganado todos sus juegos para playstation, DS rosa, gameboy, e inclusive había rescatado su viejo nintendo 64, sólo para suspirar angustiado por haber ganado todos esos juegos también.

Así que ¿que hace uno cuando es un jugador compulsivo de 15 años sin nada mejor que hacer?

Asaltar el closet, por supuesto

Así que Matt se arrastró hasta el closet que compartía con Mello, agradeciendo internamente que el rubio estaba afuera haciendo otra cosa (en palabras de Mello,"algo épico"). Abrió la puerta del closet para encontrarse con una avalancha de _cosas_, juguetes, CDs, chocolate, protectores para DS, más chocolate, ropa, _más_ chocolate, disfraces y.. un libro?

Curioso, lo levantó, notando tanto la desteñida cubierta escrita a mano como las maltratadas páginas interiores -el pobre libro había pasado por mucho- y lo llevó sobre su escritorio. _Con un título como este_, pensó mientras miraba la portada, _tenía que ser_ _bueno_.

El título?

Cómo torturar/avergonzar Mihael Kheel

--

Cuando Mello entró se encontró con una escena muy extraña, se paró, observó, tomó un mordisco de su chocolate y observó un poco más.

Matt no estaba jugando con su DS. No estaba jugando con ninguno de sus múltiples videojuegos, además sus gafas estaban levantadas, permitiendo a sus brillantes ojos verdes ser libres y capaces de ver sin ninguna molesta aura naranja.

Matt estaba leyendo

No sólo estaba leyendo, sino que estaba_ realmente _concentrado en aquel libro, con una intensidad que Mello sólo había visto durante intensas sesiones de cálculo a las cinco de la mañana.

"Matt?" preguntó tentativamente, siendo respondido por un único gruñido.

Eso era extraño.

Matt de repente volteó, chocó miradas con Mello y sonrió malévolamente, haciendo que de repente Mello se pusiera extremadamente nervioso a pesar del hecho que fácilmente podía partirle la cara a Matt.

Pero el repentino cambio de atmósfera amplificó su obviamente aterradora sonrisa, provocando que Mello... simplemente... se... asustara.

Murmuró un rápido "Hambre de comida" y salió huyendo del lugar antes de que Matt le diera otra de esas aterradoras sonrisas.

Necesitaba chocolate, razonó, mirando su mano vacia.

--

Matt estaba disfrutando aquello.

Observó la puerta y leyó en voz alta para sí mismo, "Este libro sólo tendrá efecto si tiene la paciencia para intentar todos los métodos, también necesitará la verdadera fuerza física y emocional, necesarias para realizar todas las tareas arriba mencionadas, algunas de las cuales tomarán más de tres meses. No intentar nada que involucre chocolate hasta que el proceso de tortura esté bien encaminado. Y si todo lo demás falla, déle una mirada espeluznante".

La mirada espeluznante que había hecho hizo maravillas con Mello, y él empezó a pensar que el encontrar este libro no era una simple coincidencia.

Era hitsuzen. (Una referencia a xxxholic! xD)

Pasó las páginas hasta el final del libro, a ver si encontraba algo más que leer (había leído esa cosa de cabo a rabo dos veces) y encontró una página en blanco, destinada a anotaciones varias.

"Hm" murmuró, inconsciente de la pequeña forma de cabello blanco que temblaba de la risa en el clóset.

--

Mello estaba molesto

Más que molesto, estaba furioso.

Porqué _mierda_ Matt lo intimidaba tanto? El desgraciado no tenía fuerza suficiente ni para darle en la mandíbula, pero por alguna razón lo estaba asus-muy bien, aterrando- el pequeño jugador sentado en aquella silla de oficina.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño, causando un temeroso "eep!" entre varios niños pequeños. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, iba a ir ahí y partirle la cara a Matt.

Pero primero, necesitaba algo de chocolate.

Se introdujo en su habitación, notando la ausencia de Matt, su DS y aquel libro infernal, y también notando un pequeño paquete sobre su cama.

Había una nota atada a el, decía "Chocolate. Alguien me lo envió. Cómetelo todo por favor. Matt"

Mello ansiosamente rompió el envoltorio, tirando los brillantes papeles y dándole grandes mordiscos al contenido.

Su primer pensamiento fué _Rico... _

Su segundo pensamiento fué _WTF? Estos tienen... alcohol. Brandy. No, Vodka. No... Ron? si... ron o algo así. Sin embargo, están buenos. Es decir, puedo comérmelos, no es que halla mucho alcohol en estos... _

Estaba tan equivocado.

A las primeras tres barras, su visión se puso un poco borrosa, y a la quinta, estaba borracho como un perro.

Esto, convenientemente, ocurrió cuando Matt entraba.

--

"Maaaaaaaatt..."

"Wow! hola Mells."

"Eshte chocolaaate eshtaba dañiaaaadoo..."

"Si, lo sé. No sabía que comerías tanto"

Mentira.

"Maaaaaaaatt?"

"Que?"

"Eres taaaaan liiindoooo..."

"..."

_Muuy bien? Mello cree que soy lindo?_ pensó alejándose lentamente del chico emborrachado.

Sin embargo, no hubo caso.

Mello apuró el paso y echó a Matt al piso, donde intentó besarlo, pero sólo logró babearle toda la cara. Matt se movía como un pez fuera del agua y Mello intentaba calmarlo con arrastradas sílabas, y Near (en el clóset otra vez) estaba grabando la escena para ponerla en youtube.

Por supuesto, ahí fué cuando Roger llegó a revisar a los chicos.

--

"MELLO! se que tienes _ansias_, pero _no_ _molestes a tu compañero!!_"

"Mierda Roger, estaba borracho"

"No digas groserías!" thwack (?)

"Ow"

"Ahora... cómo te ·emborrachaste·?"

"Matt me dió chocolates alcoholizados"

"Me parece muy difícil de creer... el chocolate hoy en día, inclusive el alcoholizado, tiene un porcentaje muy bajo de alcohol"

"Pero... pero..."

"Presumo que te comiste unas cuántas barras?"

"...Cinco"

"Bien. Entonces es tu culpa. Cinco semanas lavando platos para ti, Mello"

"Mierda viejo..."

Thwack. "Te dije que NO DIGAS GROSERÍAS. Ahora vayánse, delincuentes"

--

_Esto está yendo exactamente de acuerdo al plan_ pensó Matt mientras veía a Mello salir de la cocina refunfuñando.

Por supuesto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa cuando Mello volteó a verlo con cara de cachorrito. Era difícil ir en contra de su mejor amigo, y hasta seguir las instrucciones de aquel libro. El no sabía de dónde había venido, pero realmente se notaba que quien lo escribió sabía perfectamente cómo alterar a Mello. Y estaba escrito en un tono tan centrado...

Matt no pudo evitar sospechar de Near.

Revisó la siguiente página del libro, curioso y al mismo tiempo riéndose entre dientes mientras leía la última oración "Sé paciente, Mello no lo es, mientras menos enojo muestres, más se enoja él".

_Tan cierto_ Pensó Matt, mentalmente dándole una palmada en la espalda al escritor.

--

Near se frotó las manos como en una excelente imitación de un villano malvado "Esto está yendo exactamente de acuerdo al plan!"

"Near, que mierda estás haciendo?"

"Apenas estoy vociferando mis opiniones verbalmente", contestó volviendo al modo de "prodigio sin emociones".

--

Mello estaba enojado

No, no sólo estaba enojado. Estaba tan furioso que tendría que escuchar Death Cab for Cutie tres horas seguidas para calmarse. No, no Death Cab. Bjork. Si, Bjork. Eso era calmo, no?

Se sacudió de la cabeza todos los pensamientos relacionados con música y se concentró en fregar la suciedad de una pobre e inocente sartén, que flotaba en un repugnante océano de agua jabonosa.

Mello apretaba los dientes de la frustración. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Porqué de repente Matt no estaba de su lado? Usualmente estaría justo a lado del enojado niño que viste de cuero, pero por una vez, Mello estaba solo. Y Matt le había hecho comer aquel chocolate.

No se necesitaba un ingeniero espacial para unir los puntos y dar con que Matt era el culpable.

Pero Mello era un prodigio, y su ágil mente rápidamente llegó a Near.

"Estúpida oveja emo!" murmuró empezando un nuevo asalto a la mugre.

--

"MAIL JEEVAS", gritó Mello entrando furiosamente en la habitación con parlante sobre los hombros "Préstame tu disco de DCFC"

Matt levantó la mirada perezosamente "Qu..?"

"CD. AHORA"

"Bien, Mello. Dios!"

Mello dió una fea mirada al descontento jugador, que al parecer no tuvo ningún efecto. Sus cejas se juntaron en consternación, luego se agachó hasta llegar al oído de Matt y susurró "No sé qué te hizo hacer eso, Matt. Pero sea lo que fuere, no me gusta. Creo que huele a cierta bola de pelo blanca también conocida como Near"

"..."

Matt estaba mirando algo detrás de la puerta, Mello volteó a ver...

...y vió a L, parado ahí y con un pedazo de pastel en la mano

"Hola" dijo rascándose una pierna con el pie.

Mello y Matt prácticamente lo derrumbaron con su abrazo. "L!"

--

Near, atraído por aquel barullo, metió la cabeza dentro de la habitación "L?"

"Hola Near" respondió el detective, quien en ese momento estaba siendo abrazado en dos direcciones, quedándose en una posición que probablemente haría tener una hemorragia nasal a varias fangirls.

"Por favor, pasa"

Entró cautelosamente, para luego colgarse del brazo de L como un pequeño osito. "Te estrañábamos!!" gritó Mello, quien prácticamente estaba sobre el pecho de L. Matt se agarraba de su otro brazo y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Niños, podrían bajarse de mí unos segundos? No es que sea incómodo ni nada, pero mi espalda se puso rígida..."

"...cama?"

"Bien, pueden continuar con la sesión de abrazos en la cama"

--

Watari se encontró con una pila durmiente compuesta por Mello, Near y Matt, y a L sentado en una silla mordiendo su dedo pulgar. "Se quedaron dormidos" dijo innecesariamente, levantándose.

Una inspección más cercana del trío revelaba que Matt no estaba dormido en lo absoluto, a pesar de estar siendo utilizado como colchón humano por Near.

--

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo uno, la historia original va por el sexto; De verdad estaría muy agradecida si aunque sea una persona me deja una review, a ver si vale la pena continuar con la traducción o.O**

**Esto es sólo una pequeña probada de lo que se viene después.. desde trasvestismo (?) hasta bromas dirigidas al mismísimo Yagami Light xDD, no se lo pierdan!! yeah.**

* * *


	2. II

**Bueno, en verdad estoy muy agradecida con las maravillosas personitas que me dejaron reviews, y espero que les guste este capítulo también, porque es muy corto!! U**

* * *

--

Tan pronto como L y Watari cerraron la puerta detrás de sus espaldas, Matt abrió los ojos y empujó la blanca cabeza de Near fuera de su estómago.

Era la hora de preparar su siguiente salida para torturar a su compañero de cuarto.

Mello y Near continuaron durmiendo mientras Matt salía del cuarto, yendo de puntas de pie hasta la habitación de su amiga Lost. "Lost. Hey, LOST!" Susurró-barra-gritó.

Una andrajosa chica de ojos somñolientos atendió la puerta. "Quequierestu?!"

"Necesito... algunos vestidos. Y faldas"

Lost lo miró como si acabara de sugerir la existencia de las sirenas. "...Quiero saber para qué?"

Matt sonrió. "Nones"

Ella suspiró y regresó a su habitación, se rebuscó durante un rato, y volvió con un cargamento de lazos, plumas, mallas de gasa y medias de red.

"Bueno. Lo quiero de vuelta para el martes, mbien?"

Matt asintió ansiosamente, tomando el enmarañado montón de ropa y corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

--

Mello despertó al grito de "NO TE COMAS EL PANQUECILLO!"

"...Buenos días para tí también", respondió Matt, obviamente extrañado de algún modo.

El rubio le dió una mirada y se volvió a derrumbar sobre sus mullidas almohadas, observando al viejo techo como si fuera del Taj Mahal. "No me culpes. Culpa mis sueños"

"Claaaaaro" exclamó el jugador, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una obvia expresión de "no te creo y lo sabes" en el rostro.

Mello se enrrolló en su capullo de colchas.

Cuando Mello despertó de nuevo, Matt ya se había ido, el reloj alarma que tenía a lado marcaba ya cerca de las 12:00, y el estereo debajo del escritorio de Matt explotaba con Iron Maiden a un volumen normalmente reservado para conciertos.

Mello se sacudió para despertarse, llegó tambaleando hasta el estereo y lo pateó, lo que causó que chispotee como un pollo asmático. Misión completa, se sentó en su cama durante un rato pensando en modos de desperdiciar su tiempo mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares. Observando a sus boxers, finalmente pensó _creo que debería ponerme ropa._

Así que lo hizo.

O al menos lo intentó.

Abrió el clóset... sólo para encontrarse con que todas sus ropas se habían ido.

Fueron reemplazadas percha por percha por...

Vestidos.

Cada color imaginable, diseño, tamaño y estilo, con ligas y enaguas, para combinar.

Mello se quedó allí, anonadado y maldiciendo internamente cualquiera que haya sido el ente que se llevó su precioso cuero y lo reemplazó con esta... esta... esta... _suciedad_

"Meremetrices", maldijo, luego procedió a descuartizar el resto de su habitación compartida en búsqueda de cualquier jirón de cuero - inclusive un trapo funcionaría.

Su búsqueda fué en vano -no había nada- así que apretó los dientes, sacó un vestido aleatorio, y se lo puso. Le tomó un rato encontrar el cierre, pero una vez que lo hizo, quedó en claro que el vestido estaba diseñado para mostrar el escote, cosa que a Mello claramente le hacía falta... siendo varón.

Así que se lo sacó y se probó otro. Este tenía un estampado de puntos, se veía maricón, y estaba diseñado para ser usado con enaguas, cosa que Mello _no_ estaba haciendo. Fué rechazado, lanzado en la pila con el otro.

Pronto el montón como que se estaba agrandando, y Mello como que se estaba irritando. Así que arrancó del perchero el siguiente vestido e impacientemente se lo puso, y... le quedó. Bueno, le quedó tan bien como un vestido puede quedarle a un chico.

Se puso las medias que combinaban, principalmente porque quería ver las reacciones de la gente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó a zancadas hacia la puerta y al desayuno.

--

Mala idea.

Mello nunca había estado tan avergonzado.

¿Porque diablos todos insistían en burlarse de él sólo porque no pudo encontrar sus ropas normales?

Y los niños pequeños que normalmente se desayunaba ahora lo señalaban y se reían.

Maldición, Matt estaba MUERTO.

--

Cuando Mello entró, Matt casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal sobre su tarea de cálculo.

_Jeezus H. Murphy, la gente normal tiene permitido ser así de atractiva? _pensó, mirando algunos complejos problemas y forzándose a sí mismo a no pensar en el rubio travestido. _Oh, mierda. Va a matarme con un set de alicates, un látigo, y un bate de béisbol ...oohhh no.._

Desafortunadamente para él, el susodicho rubio iba hacía él con una bandeja de tostadas. "Matt, voy a MATARTE con un set de alicates, un látigo, y un bat-" gruñó, pero fué repentinamente interrumpido por la sangre derramada sobre la mesa, proveniente de la nariz de Matt.

Se hizo un silencio, Matt se empapó la camisa y Mello observó a sus tostadas arruinadas.

"Así de bueno?" Preguntó.

Matt asintió, tomando una servilleta.

"Sigo molesto contigo".

--

Al otro lado de la habitación, cierta persona parecida a una oveja se partía de la risa.

--

"MATT!!"

"Lo lamento, Lost! fué un asunto de sexynidad!"

"No me importa cuán sexy se veía! MANCHASTE DE SANGRE MI VESTIDO!!"

"...Lo...lamento..."

"Es todo. Lavarás mi ropa una semana."

"Meremetrices."

--

Matt malhumoradamente llevó a Mello a un clóset, arrastrado de la oreja. "Aquí."

Mello abrió la puerta, y gracias a Dios, su hermoso, hermoso cuero estaba ahí. Todo ello, inclusive la tanga que Matt le compró como regalo de navidad y que le había ocasionado al jugador un azote en el rostro.

Mello volteó a ver a Matt, quien lucía completamente miserable.

_Se ve bien en eso_, pensó, mirando al vestido estampado con enaguas que el niño de las gafas naranjas usaba en contra de su voluntad.

Mello se aguantó las ganas de derrumbar a su compañero de habitación, y en vez de ello apiló la mayoría del negro montón de cuero sobre él.

"Llevaremos esto de vuelta a mi habitación"

"_Nuestra_ habitación, un agujero."

--

Medianoche.

La puerta de la habitación de Matt y Mello se abrió lo suficiente como para que Near entrara. La oveja... estaba en una misión.

Gateó entre las dos camas, riéndose por dentro mientras Matt decía entre sueños "Combo triple... Donkey Kong...no, Link! Z,Z,X!" y Mello empezaba a roncar. Se subió sigilosamente sobre la silla del escritorio, sacó una pluma de su bolsillo, y empezó a escribir en el libro de Matt, empezando los detalles de una nueva aventura para enloquecer a Mello.

_La última_, Near pensó,_fué un golpe total. Hm... qué hacer ahora... el travestismo ya está hecho... que tal... algo con L? Si... eso lo avergonzará por años..._

--

Un niño que en una ida al baño pasó frente a la habitación de Matt y Mello juró haber oído un pequeño cacareo malvado al día siguiente.

Nadie le creyó.

--

Cuando Matt abrió el libro a la mañana siguiente, encontró una sección totalmente nueva. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía la enrulada escritura.

Mello estaba a punto de subirse a un paseo salvaje.

--

* * *

**Que tal? soy rápida cuando estoy motivada xDDD**

**Quisiera comentar un momento sobre la palabrota que repiten Matt y Mello "meremetrices" para quien no lo sepa, es un sinónimo de "rameras" y es un reemplazo de otra palabra que en su inglés original era imposible de pasar al castellano sin que perdiera la gracia y esa palabra es "crapbiscuits" que quiere decir algo así como "bizcochos de mierda" cosa que no quedaría muy bien... / en fin, si alguien me pasa una mejor traducción le horneo un pastel y la edito donde sea necesaria xD , porque será utilizada varias veces más... o.O**

**Por ahora es todo, así que cuídense mucho, dejen review y subo el siguiente capítulo tan rápido como pueda xD  
**

Abur.


	3. III

**Hola a todos!! he vuelto!! de la biblioteca del colegio... u.u Esta semana estuve muy ocupada, por eso la acutalización del fic me tomó un poquitín más de tiempo, pero aquí la tienen. **

**Muchísimas gracias a Kyuketsukikurai, Ierelin, Tary Nagisa, Tribiusa y Muffin´s love por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, son divinas nn**

**Ahora, les dejo con el nuevo. Un Near maquiavélico, L maldiciendo, explosiones y... Madonna? o.o yeah xD**

* * *

Mello volvía del baño a su habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla y goteando el piso recién limpiado.

Golpeó la puerta -este era un hábito que desarrolló, luego de encontrarse a Matt un una posición muy... bueno, llamémosla... comprometedora- y Matt respondió "PASA!"

Matt estaba acostado en el piso con la boca hacia abajo, los brazos estirados sobre la alfombra y los pies elevados sobre la cabeza. Su DS estaba abierto, justo a su lado, haciendo sonar la musiquita de mario.

"¿¡Qué estás _haciendo_!?" Preguntó el rubio sentándose sobre su cama y dándole toquecitos al pelirrojo en la cabeza con su dedo del pie.

"Yoga" fué la amortiguada respuesta, mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia abajo y el resto hacia arriba. "Esto se llama -saludo solar-".

"Claaaaaaro."

Matt se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, se volteó, y preguntó "Hey, no era que L llegaba hoy?"

"Si, está en el calendario del pasillo, Porque? Estás emocionado?"

"Hn, si. Sólo me preguntaba, la verdad"

Mello no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña premonición, viendo como Matt ya lo había humillado dos veces...

--

Tan pronto como Mello fué a desayunar, Matt se levantó, se acomodó la espalda y caminó silenciosamente hasta el armario de Mello.

Había una botella de algún extraño champú color naranja, la cual Matt abrió, derramó colonia dentro, y agitó antes de cerrar; una pequeña botella de colonia -que olía a calcetines sucios- Matt no se atrevió a tocarla por miedo a ser contaminado; y un cepillo. Matt se llevó el cepillo a su lado de la habitación, donde jugueteó con el durante un rato antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar, satisfecho. Había llenado gran parte del cepillo con tintura para cabello color púrpura, así que, cuando Mello lo pasara sobre su cabello, se depositaría.

Matt se sintió un genio.

Y con cierta alegría interior, se colocó las gafas de aviador y saltó hacia el desayuno.

Si, saltó.

--

"¡Justo como lo planeado!" se dijo Near, observando desde el conducto de la ventilación, tomó a su viejo y apreciado muñeco de optimus prime que tenía al lado."No te preocupes, Optimus prime. Ganaremos. Ya verás..."

--

"L!!" chilló la apretada masa de huérfanos comprimida cerca de la puerta principal, intentando abrazar/empujar/molestar al pobre detective, quien estaba intentando librarse de ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si, sé que están felices de verme, pero de verdad tengo que- no, no llores! Te veré en la cena! No me salten encima, por favor! Es doloroso! Ah! Te pisé?! Oh, lo lamento. Ve a ver a Roger, él lo arreglará por ti... Mello! Near!"

Este último comentario estaba dirigido a los dos, ambos estaban sonriendo (en el caso de Near, viéndose feliz por una vez) y ansiosos por estar cerca de su "héroe".

"Vayamos a mi habitación, bien?" Dijo L, tomando sus manos.

Matt observaba emocionado desde la multitud. _Perfecto... _ pensó internamente frotándose las manos en gozo.

--

Mello estaba extasiado.

L, en persona, no sólo una voz falsa con una letra, estaba sentado en frente suyo, y era INCREÍBLE.

Sabía que usualmente venía tarde en la noche, por tanto la sesión de abrazos que habían tenido hace unos días, pero para L viajar en horas normales era simplemente extraño. Pero no importaba, dado que L estaba aquí. Si L estaba allí, Mello no necesitaba chocolate. Él era feliz.

El detective en cuestión echaba cuidadosamente cubos de azúcar en su taza de café, ya iban diez. "Así que, Near, Mello, ¿cómo andan sus estudios?"

Respondieron por turnos, Near (como siempre) obteniendo de algún modo mejores calificaciones que Mello, quien en aquel momento, menos no podría importarle.

"Ah, veo... bueno, chicos, estoy trabajando en un caso muy peligroso."

Silencio total.

"Y estoy arriesgando mi vida, verán. El asesino a quien estoy intentando identificar puede matar sólo con un nombre y un rostro, pero hemos visto evidencia de que puede matar con sólo un rostro. Podría morir. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo"

"Tú vas.. tú..." tartamudeó Mello, incapaz de decir lo que había planeado, que era mucho más inteligente que esto.

"Si, si voy. Así que, niños... si llego a morir el que me reemplazará como L..."

Mello escuchaba sin aliento. Finalmente él, finalmente había derrotado a Near?!

"Por su puesto, esto es sólo en el caso que perezca..."

Ay, vamos!! Mello se retorcía en su asiento. El suspenso lo estaba matando... necesitaba saber...

"Bueno, es-"

BOOM.

"Qué maldita porquería fué eso?!" Maldijo L mientras corría hacia la ventana a una velocidad mayor de la cual uno no esperaría que su delgado cuerpo fuera capaz.

Mello se quedó allí, impactado. "No... NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gritó al cielo, envuelto una vez más en su interminable lucha por vencer a Near.

--

Abajo, un muy emocionado Matt se sentó observando a los cables que tenía en las manos, luego la gran y negra mancha de hollín alrededor de diez pies frente suyo.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido por sus gafas. Y aprendió a nunca jamás de los jamases detonar un C4 en su habitación. Afortunadamente, esta vez lo había hecho en el sótano.

"Eso fué increíble"

--

Cuando Mello apareció en su habitación compartida, Matt estaba recostado en su cama, jugando un juego cualquiera tan inocentemente.

"QUE. CARAJO. HICISTE?!" Gritó el chococólico, tomando a Matt por el cuello y levantándolo al nivel de sus ojos.

Difuso verde-naranja se encontró con furioso azul.

"Yo no hice nada" dijo Matt, mostrando sus manos intactas. Mello las tomó, buscando cualquier rastro de hollín, alguna quemadura... cualquier cosa que declarara culpable a Matt.

"Bien... supongo que estás diciendo la verdad."

_Si! _Pensó Matt, pero no lo dijo.

--

Ésa noche, Matt se despertó como a la una de la mañana, fué hasta el reproductor de CDs debajo de su escritorio, le metió un disco, presionó un botón, y levantó la cosa completa. Lo dejó justo a lado de la cama de Mello, presionó "reproducir", y huyó de la habitación como si estuviera en llamas, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

"Fase dos," Se farfulló a sí mismo "completa!".

--

Mello se despertó murmurando.

"PorqueMattesun drogadicto?! Haa?!"

Casi se da con la cabeza por el endemoniado reproductor de discos, el cual había estado tocando la misma canción durante casi cinco horas aproximadamente. "QUE MIERDA?!" gritó, pateándolo de su cama y matando la música con un BAM.

Murmuró un poco más, algo como "Matt es un mald.." y luego se molestó en averiguar qué canción había estado sonando.

Shut up and sleep with me. (Cállate y duerme conmigo)

Los procesos mentales de Mello se apagaron durante un segundo mientras lo averiguaba.

_Oh, Dios._

--

El desayuno de Matt fué interrumpido por Mello derrumbándose frente suyo, tarareando discretamente. "Hey, Mells"

El rubio en cuestión le dió una Mirada Asesina de Alto Voltaje, que sorprendió un poco al jugador. _Oh, así que debe de conocer la canción... _Pensó, internamente dándose un golpe.

Sin embargo, Mello ya no podía soportarlo. Empezó a cantar, despacio al comienzo, pero finalmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su comensal pudiera oír.

"Shut up... and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me..." ("Cállate... y duerme conmigo vamos porque no duermes conmigo...)

Matt parpadeó un par de veces "Mello...?"

Miró hacia arriba. Y se sonrojó, frente a la expresión en el rostro de Matt. "Ehh.. la canción... se atoró... en mi cabeza... siii..."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego Mello se levantó de repente, dijo "Baño", y ya se había ido en menos tiempo del que Matt creía posible.

"Hm..."

--

Mello tomó papel higiénico y lo metió dentro de su nariz.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Matt. Hacerlo tener una hemorragia nasal sin motivo aparente. Al diablo con eso, sabía que había una razón: esa tonta canción que había estado sonando en su oído toda la noche! Porqué existían personas a quienes les gustaban esas cosas!?

_Estúpidas fanáticas del yaoi_, pensó amargamente, revisando su nariz en búsqueda de más sangre.

--

Near casi se orina en los pantalones.

--

"MAAAATTTTTTT!!"

"Qué!?"

"PORQUÉ MI CABELLO SE PONE PÚRPURA?!"

Matt dió una pequeña risotada.

"QUE!?"

"No lo sé, pffft!!"

"...Esto es tu culpa, no es así?"

Matt se había ido de allí antes de que Mello pudiera llegar a él, con sed de sangre en los ojos. Nadie se metía con su cabello y se salía con la suya.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Matt se despertó con un parlante frente a su nariz. "Grah!!" gritó, cayéndose de la cama.

_Mierda... _Pensó, esperando a que el mensaje subliminal se revelara en su cabeza.

Su rostro cayó.

¿Podría Mello caer tan bajo?

Si, pudo.

¿La canción?

Like a virgin, de Madonna.

--

"Like a virgin... being touched for the very first tiiime... like a viiiiiiiirgin..."

"¡¿Qué estás CANTANDO?!"

* * *

**Hasta que lo terminé nnU**

**Otra de mis pequeñas alcaraciones: un C4 es un tipo de explosivo plástico, normalmente de uso militar, tiene la característica de explotar únicamente con un detonador, es decir que ninguna otra cosa puede hacerlo estallar.**

**Has tu buena acción del día, deja review!**

...

**En el próximo capítulo!! (voz de anunciador amarillista) Payasos! Mayonesa! Venganza!**

abur.


	4. IV

**¡Hola! Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado, porque aquí está la traducción del capítulo IV.**

**No se imaginan cuán feliz soy por finalmente poder subirlo, ¡he tenido tantos inconvenientes! uu**

**Una vez más deseo expresar mi agradecimiento a aquellas almas solidarias que me dejaron reviews; ellas son: Muffin's Love, Tribiusa, ZuleDBZ y Kyuketsukikurai, las adoro; y a los que leen pero no dejan review, también.**

**¡ahora si! ¡lo que todos esperaban! _la venganza de Mello. _Entre otras cosas oo**

* * *

Unos cuantos días pasaron, Matt superó su fase de "Like a virgin" y estaba ansioso por torturar a Mello otra vez.

Near también.

Escribió tantas ideas en ese loco libro, esperó pacientemente, pero Matt no hizo nada. Esto frustró a la pequeña oveja, quien casi le dió un manotazo en la cabeza a Matt durante el almuerzo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y fué algo bueno el que fuera paciente.

--

Mello bostezó perezosamente, se estiró y volteó hacia Matt, quien estaba acostado examinando las musarañas del techo. "Bueh día", masculló, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Mmmmhn."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, luego el bastón de Roger dió un par de duros golpes a la puerta de la habitación. "¡DESPIERTEN! ¡¡DESPIIEEEERTEEEEN!!" gritó, Matt y Mello gimieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Recuérdame una vez más lo que Roger siempre dice?" Preguntó Mello, poniéndose un viejo par de jeans.

"Es un nuevo día..."- empezó Matt colocándose una remera a rayas.

"...Levántate y enfréntalo"- dijeron al mismo tiempo que terminaban de vestirse.

Matt se ajustó las gafas, esperó hasta que Mello fuera a desayunar, e inmediatamente corrió hasta su vestidor, abrió un cajón, y rebuscó entre una pila de calcetines hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una caja de... bueno, sonrojémonos... condones.

Se rió por dentro, luego procuró de su mochila unos cuantos paquetes de mayonesa, los cuales procedió a vaciar en... esas cosas.

Arrojó la broma terminada hacia el lado de Mello, sobre su cama, luego re-ocultó rápidamente la caja y huyó por la puerta, carcajeando internamente todo el tiempo.

--

Mello terminaba su tostada de lo más contento, esperando a que Matt lo alcance. "Hey, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó al jugador, quien se arrojaba a su lado con una bandeja de huevos revueltos.

"Bahñio", respondió con la boca llena.

Mello asintió, y redirigió su atención hacia la tostada.

De repente, se escuchó un clamor cerca de la puerta, y L entró al comedor, estironeado por los niños. "¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Por favor! ¡No hagan eso! Romperán mi-"

RIIIIP.

La remera de L se partió en dos pedazos, haciendo que todos los niños cerca suyo instantáneamente se callaran.

"..."

Se miraron entre ambos y dejaron el lugar antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar.

--

Mello se acostó sobre su cama, examinando de nuevo al techo. Parecía tener un efecto... muy relajante... Probablemente porque Matt en el baño y no cerca suyo, incapaz de avergonzarlo de ninguna manera, medio u modo. Para sacarse aquella tintura púrpura hicieron falta tres duchas de seguido, y casi todo el champú, en el cual Mello descubrió un sospechoso olor a colonia.

KNOCK.

Mello se levantó. "Pase".

Y el mismísimo L en persona ingresó a la habitación, con una nueva camiseta, su enmarañado cabello y viéndose más o menos como un puercoespín.

Mello dió un paso hacia atrás... y pisó algo.

Algo gomoso y grasoso.

Vió hacía abajo, y casi gritó. ¿¡Habían... cosas... debajo de su cama!? ¡¿Quién las puso allí?!

Mientras Mello se entretenía teniendo un colapso mental, L se encontraba examinando el xBox que Matt había convertido en pecera.

_ohDiosmioohDiosmio Que voy a hacer... Dónde debería ponerlos, no puedo simplemente patearlos debajo de la cama... ¡OH DIOS! ¡¡MALDITO SEAS MATT!! ¡¡AHHHHH!!_

Volteó rápidamente hacia L, y aliviado porque no se hallaba observando cerca, levantó una de las... cosas... y la tiró en el basurero tan rápido como pudo.

Ninguna reacción.

Mello casi lloraba de la felicidad, pero todavía había otro en el piso. Lo levantó...

...Y L giró a ver a un Mello tan asustado como fuera humanamente posible, sosteniendo un condón lleno de mayonesa.

Hubo un silencio.

"... ¿Mello? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mello se desmayó en ese mismo instante.

"..."

"oh cielos". Dijo L antes de robarse el chocolate sobre el escritorio.

--

Mello despertó en su habitación, en su cama, y con cierto jugador pelirrojo revisándolo con sus verdes ojos.

Su primer pensamiento fué, _Matt, yay._

El segundo fué, _¡¡ESTRANGULA AL BASTARDO!!_

--

Near casi se cae del conducto de tanta risa, si el rostro hasta se le había puesto rojo.

--

Matt suspiró. ¿Era este un castigo realmente justo? No. Pero Mello con asesinato en los ojos no era algo con lo que se pudiera negociar cómodamente.

"Más té, por favor", dijo el rubio, y Matt, en un completo atuendo de criada francesa, puso los ojos en blanco y le sirvió desde la tetera que sostenía en las manos.

Mello iba a ver.

--

"Buendí¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

El grito de Mello resonó por toda Wammy's house.

Watari, Roger y L entraron corriendo, sólo para encontrarse a Mello, paralizado del miedo debajo de una enorme cabeza de payaso colgada sobre su cama.

"..."

--

Al día siguiente, Mello volvió de una ducha y se encontró con una enorme cabeza de perro de felpa, con una nota que leía en una desordenada letra, _úsame._

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de ir en busca de su atuendo habitual.

Y casi llora, porque todo se había ido. De nuevo.

"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

Near notó a un iracundo Mello vestido con un disfraz de cachorrito, y casi cae en la risa.

Sin embargo, su capacidad para contenerse tenía un límite.

"GYA HA HAHAAH HAHAHAHAHA!!"

La oveja no pudo oír a otro niño diciéndole al que estaba a su lado,"¿Realmente Near se está riendo?"

"Si."

Ambos se voltearon a ver al chico, quién seguía sacudiéndose con alegría.

"Aterrador..."

--

Matt estaba siendo estrangulado por un peludo par de brazos que habían aparecido detrás de él. "¿Qu-?" dijo, antes de que lo apretaran en un agarre de tornillo.

"Devuélveme mi cuero", llegó la voz de Mello desde encima suyo.

"Yo-no-fui-deja-ir." masticó Matt.

"¿Lo juras por tu DS?"

"Si. Deja-ir."

Mello agradeció, pero lo giró y preguntó, "Bien entonces, ¿quién fué?"

"...Near." Respondió el jugador, masajeando su cuello con una mueca de dolor.

Mello sonrió con una sonrisa capaz de hacer que los niños pequeños huyan por sus madres. "Near."

--

Así que por supuesto debían formular un plan en contra de la pequeña oveja. Un plan que involucrara tantas risas, hemorragias nasales falsas y mucho sueño.

--

Near bostezó con ganas, se estiró, levantó, y caminó el patio de juegos, las escaleras, algunos corredores, y hasta su habitación.

Era árida, con apenas algunos juguetes repartidos sobre la suave alfombra, una cama pequeña, y una caja de juguetes. Se arrastró hasta su cama, y antes de que cinco minutos pasaran, estaba profundamente dormido.

Astutos ojos se infiltraron por la puerta.

"¿Está dormido?" preguntó Matt, rápidamente empezando a forzar la cerradura.

"Si. Sin embargo, duerme como un niño pequeño."

"Lo es." Con ello, la puerta se abrió, y Matt y Mello irrumpieron dentro.

"Shh..." Ordenó Mello, obligando a Matt a sacar el "arma secreta".

La cual era...

...Un sostén. De Lost, para ser precisos, púrpura brillante y con lazos.

El rubio levantó las cobijas, cuidadosamente desabotonó la camisa del pijama, luego tomó el sostén de las manos de Matt y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Near. "Misión cumplida" Susurró a Matt, quien asintió mientras reabotonaba la camisa.

Rápidamente dejaron la habitación, donde el iluso Near seguía durmiendo.

--

El desayuno al día siguiente fué absolutamente divertidísimo.

Near entró, bostezando y restregándose los ojos, con el sostén púrpura brillando debajo de sus pijamas y haciendo varias personas correr hacia el baño con hemorragias nasales crónicas.

Incluyendo (y esto de verdad molestó a Mello) Matt.

Así que por supuesto tendría que darle una hemorragia nasal él mismo.

--

Near no podía comprender porqué todo el mundo iba al baño sosteniendo sus rostros. Miró hacia abajo... y... _oh._

La oveja del sostén púrpura se sonrojó hasta la conciencia, masculló una rápida disculpa, y huyó fuera del comedor descuartizando el sostén.

_Touché_.

--

Mello no había olvidado sobre la hemorragia nasal de Matt inducida por Near. Así que esperó en su habitación...

--

Matt entró, parpadeó, parpadeó más, murmuró algo, y huyó sosteniendo su rostro.

Y Mello se levantó, lamió la crema batida de su estómago, y se volvió a poner la camiseta.

_Misión cumplida_.

--

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la traducción: No hay aclaraciones de la traducción. **

**En el siguiente capítulo subirá la temperatura de la Wammy's house, y Near empezará a pagar.**

**SALVEMOSALOSBOSQUELLUVIOSOSDEJENREVIEWPORFAVOROHAREQUEMELLOMATEAMATT ok, lo último no xD  
**

Abur.

* * *


	5. V

**Muy bien, demándenme, hace como dos meses que no actualizaba y en verdad les ofresco mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Pero tengo buenas noticias, la autora también se está tomando un descanso del fanfiction, el cual apenas va por el capítulo XIII; así es, esta historia todavía da para raatooo xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas quienes con mucha paciencia esperaron por la actualización. Y por supuesto a: Seihi, Axia, Hollybell, Amphis, Yuki J., XxSPKxX, Poderenano, Cloroformo y Tsuki L por animarse a dejar una review, ¡bienvenidas al paseo! xD**

**Ahora si, vayamos al grano: ¡En este capítulo! (dale con la voz de anunciador xD) Se dará inicio a una pertubadora, pero no por eso menos divertida fase: el _shonen ai_**

**Sean felices. **

* * *

--

Mello suspiró, se estiró y se acostó sobre su cama usando únicamente sus boxers con diseños de M&M. Estaba cansado, y sabía que tan pronto como Matt entrara, sería retado a vencerlo en algún videojuego aleatorio.

"Hey Mells", dijo el ya mencionado jugador, deslizándose con una sonrisa en el rostro. "A que no adivinas que juego-", se interrumpió, viendo que Mello seguía observando al techo. "¿Mal día?"

"Nah, sólo cansado", respondió el rubio, levantándose y yendo hacia la silla del escritorio."En fin, ¿qué juego?"

"GOD OF WAR, ¡OOH SHII!" gritó Matt, blandiendo la caja del CD. "¡Te ganaré por completo en esta cosa!"

"¿Aunque sea tiene modo multijugador?"

"...no..."

--

Mientras tanto, Near se estaba molestando por la falta de fastidio a Mello, al tiempo que se estiraba hacia atrás con Optimus Prime a su lado. "No sé qué se le ha metido a Matt" comentó al robot plástico y sin emociones, "pero es seguro que perjudica mi plan, Necesito escribir más cosas en ése libro".

Movió la cabeza de la figura de arriba hacia abajo, y en un falsetto se susurró a sí mismo, "¡Buena idea, Near!"

--

A la mañana siguiente, Mello fué abruptamente despertado por alguna cosa muy pesada que trinaba encima suyo. "Jeans Fondo Manzana, las botas con la pie..."

"CALLATE". Respondió Mello, arrojando su almohada hacia la boca de Matt y efectivamente silenciando su triste intento de rapeo.

Hubo un silencio, mucho más largo de lo esperado, y por un segundo demasiado tarde Mello se dió cuenta que Matt lo había esposado delicadamente a su cama. "Matt..."

No hubo una respuesta -el jugador se había desvanecido- así que Mello había sido abandonado a su suerte, Matt y Near... iban a ver. Y así la brillante mente de Mello empezó a revolverse, pensando en cómo colocarse en la mejor situación de venganza posible.

Pero primero debía librarse de las aquellas condenadas esposas. Volteó hacia ellas, parpadeó, luego suspiró. ¿Porque Matt era tan estúpido?

Las llaves resonaban alegremente mientras Mello casi se rompe el cuello intentando golpearlas para que caigan de la cabecera de la cama.

--

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó la compañera de Lost, Laura, su cabeza se agitó.

"¿Que es eso?" respondió Lost, sacándose sus enormes audífonos.

"Suena como si alguien se estuviera golpeando contra la pared".

El rostro de Lost palideció. "¡Se están dando con todo!"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Matt, introduciendo su cabeza.

"...Er, nadie".

--

Más tarde ese día, un incauto Near deja abierta accidentalmente la rejilla de la ventilación en su camino hacia el patio de juegos.

Y luego que Mello le haya dado una paliza con una toalla (se puede hacer, gente) un muy adolorido Matt fué forzado a desparramar pasta dental sobre su cama. Luego rodar sobre la misma. Y luego abrazar a una persona cualquiera. Hizo esto con una mirada adolorida en el rostro, sonriendo al impasible Mello sobre el hombro de Lost, quien estaba retorciéndose frenéticamente mientras era abrazada.

Sin embargo, ellos no podían estar peleados mucho tiempo, así que para el momento en el que Matt se había terminado de lavar la menta del cabello, se había reconciliado con Mello.

--

"Hey, ¿que tal si invadimos la habitación de Near?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es Near, la pequeña oveja emo."

"¿Emo?"

"Es emo, créeme, ¿mbien?"

"Bien... ¿pero porqué lo hacemos?"

"Sólo porque podemos, ése es el porqué. Somos así de geniales."

Invadieron la habitación, calmados y silenciosos, y se alegraron inmensamente al comprobar que de la oveja no quedaba rastro.

"Fhiu, no está aquí."

"Hey, ¿Mello?" preguntó Matt señalando la rejilla abierta. "¿Para qué crees que sirva?"

Mello lo consideró por un segundo, rascándose una barba imaginaria antes de proclamar finalmente, "No lo sé, sigámosla"

Y así hicieron.

Era apretado para ellos, viendo como Near era mucho más pequeño, y flaco también. Sin embargo, se las arreglaron, y se retorcieron todo el camino a través del conducto hasta que las gafas de Matt chocaron contra otra rejilla. "¿Puedes ver dónde termina?" preguntó Mello cansinamente. "Es... ¡en nuestra habitación!" respondió el apretado jugador, sorprendido.

Se volteó, pequeño golpe a la espalda de Mello. "Me bloqueas."

"¡El otro lado está cerrado!" Gritó el chococólico. "¡Alguien en la habitación de Near cerró la rejilla!"

"Mierda."

Mello se volteó, e inesperadamente los rostros de ambos chicos quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

"Uh"

"Er... bien... verás..."

Ambos se ruborizaron furiosamente, sus narices estaban a punto de dejar escapar un torrente de sangre. Así que Mello decidió aprovechar el momento, y presionó sus labios contra los de Matt.

--

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, como si alguien acabara de darle un golpe al cerebelo, luego se fueron cerrando de a poco.

_...sabe a chocolate..._ pensó, y luego llegó el pensamiento más urgente _¡Santo cielo! ¡Estoy besando a un chico! Más que eso, ¡¿estoy besando a Mello?! ¡¿QUE PASÓ AQUÍ?!_

Mello se apartó rápidamente, y allí estaban, con los rostros rojos y jadendo, aún a centímetros de distancia.

"...Lo lamento..." con un visible rubor sobre las mejillas.

"Esta bien, las hormonas, supongo." Respondió Matt, temblando e intentando contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su compañero.

Hubo un muy incómodo silencio antes de que Matt se echara sobre Mello, estrellando sus labios juntos.

_Sabe ...a pasta dental... _ pensó Mello, sonriendo por dentro.

--

Near había caminado hasta su habitación, escuchó a los dos hablando desde el conducto, y tuvo una iluminación cerebral. Reemplazó la reja, colocó una cámara de video cerca de la misma, y filmó a la dupla.

Fué la mejor idea que había tenido… hasta que de repente Mello besó a Matt.

Near parpadeó, luego se sonrojó, y abruptamente se dió cuenta que había sangre saliendo de su nariz en un rojo torrente. "¡¿Haaaah?!" dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos, y correteó hasta al baño para intentar de algún modo detener la hemorragia.

--

Varios minutos después, dos jadeantes y sonrojados adolescentes finalmente descubrieron que la rendija que daba a su habitación podía ser abierta desde adentro.

"Bueno, eso fué interesante", dijo Matt, empujándose a sí mismo a través del hoyo y aterrizando con un _plop_ en la peluda alfombra.

Mello no dijo nada. De hecho, esta escapada no había sido tan mala. Nadie la había visto, ¿cierto?

--

Cuando Near regresó, con dos tampones atascados en su nariz, se dió cuenta de que dejó la cámara encendida. _Brillante_, pensó con amargura, luego se animó frente al hecho de que podía mostrar esto a todo el orfanato... y al mismísimo L.

Near empezó a carcajear con un tono nasal.

--

"Er... ¿Near?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Porqué tienes dos tampones atorados en la nariz?"

"¿...Tampones?"

"Si."

"Tuve una hemorragia nasal."

"..."

"...En serio..."

"¿Tu _sabes_ para qué sirven los tampones, ¿verdad?"

"...No..."

--

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, ni Matt ni Mello notaron a la pequeña persona parecida a una oveja al ir junto a Watari y susurrar algo en su oído. Watari asintió, y Near fué hacia el final de la habitación.

La próxima cosa que sucedió quedaría grabada en la lista de Mello de "Porqué matar a Near" por el resto de su vida.

Una blanca luz de proyector apareció en la lejana pared, mucho para el desconcierto de todos, y abruptamente el video de la ventilación se reprodujo.

La cara de Mello empezó a torcerse en una extraña gama de emociones. Matt reventó cada uno de sus nudillos.

De repente los Matt y Mello de la pantalla se besaron, y toda la habitación gritó, algunas desafortunadas fanáticas del yaoi tuvieron desagradables hemorragias nasales.

Y Matt y Mello (los reales) se levantaron y fueron tras Near.

--

"¡¡GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡NOOO MEEE MAAAATEEEEN!!"

"Tú lo pediste, Near."

"Pero... pero... ¡Matt! ¡¡Tú estabas de mi lado!!" lloriqueó Near, prácticamente suplicando por misericordia.

"Hasta que empezaste a incluirme en tus bromas, también."

Near empezó a llorar.

--

La película continuaba, y L se sentó allí, sorprendido.

Muuuuuyy biieeenn. Sus huérfanos eran muy... er... interesantes.

Necesitaba hablar con Matt y Mello antes de que se involucraran demasiado.

Así que luego de la película, L apareció en su habitación, medio esperando una sesión de besuqueo en progreso, pero en lugar de eso viendo dos adolescentes muy intensos jugando una partida de Wii Tennis.

"Voy a patear tu patético trasero por toda la habitación, ¡y luego le voy a prender FUEGO!"

"...Lo que tú digas, Mello. Sigo pateando tu trasero aquí."

"¡CÁLLATE!"

L se paró allí, desconcertado. "Hola chicos"

Se voltearon, sorprendidos, y Matt pausó el juego. "Hey, L. ¿Que pasa?".

"Bueno, sobre la película que Near mostró hoy..."

"OH, eso. No fué nada."

"Bueno, si se convierte en algo, por favor avísenme antes de que cualquier cosa... pase."

Hubo un silencio antes de que entendieran lo que L estaba insinuando.

"¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Se sacudió Mello, realmente asqueado. "L, sé que somos adolescentes, pero no vamos a hacer nada como... _eso_."

L suspiró aliviado. "Bien, buenas noches entonces."

"Buenas noches."

--

Aquella noche no le partieron la cara a Near, la simple vista de la pequeña oveja vociferando aterrada era suficiente venganza para los dos.

Pero Mello insistió en hacer que Near le comprara tres barras de chocolate, cosa que la oveja hizo, con un suspiro y un llanto.

"Muy bien Near. Estás perdonado por ahora. Pero cuídate... podríamos elegir... poner algo en tu bebida o alguna cosa parecida. Así que no bajes la guardia, ¿mbien?"

Y con eso, Mello salió airadamente antes de que la cara se le viniera abajo.

"¡¿QUIÉN PUSO ESO ALLÍ?!" gritó, y un sonriente y silencioso Matt corrió a su habitación.

--

* * *

**Y allí está. Espero haber compensado por toda la tardanza nnU la próxima prometo actualizar aunque sea un poco más rápido.**

**Las amenzas de muerte con forma de reviews son bien recibidas :3**

**Quisiera hacer un pequeño apartado para responder a ciertos reviewers, quienes con todo su apoyo me motivaron y lo siguen haciendo para que continúe este fic.**

**Tribiusa: Lamento no haber subido el capítulo rápidamente, una laaarga historia u.uU ¡No me odies! D:**

**Kyuketsukikurai: Gracias por todas tus reviews, no hay capítulo donde no estés :D**

**Muffin's Love: L es amor y Mello es sexo... pero en algún lado meteremos a Matt. BD**

**A ustedes va dedicado este capítulo.**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos invitados muuuy especiales, y la Wammy's empezará a arder.**

Abur.

* * *


End file.
